Dreams in the Moonlight
by Janel7-xx
Summary: “A dreamer is one who can only find her way by moonlight, and her punishment is that she sees the dawn before the rest of the world.”


"2000 years ago, there was a powerful warrior for love and justice. She was also princess of the moon kingdom. You all may know about her. She went by the name Sailor Moon. Demo was known as Neo Queen Serenity." The teacher spoke to her class.

"Are you serious? Are we going to have to listen to this story again?" A girl with bleach blonde mid back length wavy hair, tan skin, and crystal blue eyes glared at her teacher.

"Not to be rude, Ms. Heathway, but c'mon, we've heard this story for 15 and 16 years of our life. I think we know it already. Let us talk about something interesting! Like the Titanic! Wasn't that movie nice! I mean Leonardo and Kate did their thing in it." She continued.

"Yeah, we can even make a play out of it." One boy said.

"Oh! Great idea! I wanna play Rose!" the girl smirked.

"Amelia! Joseph! Cut it out now!" the teacher yelled. Her face was red from annoyance.

"Amelia step outside please." commanded, holding the door open.

Amelia got up and walked outside followed by Ms. Heathway.

"Amelia Elizabeth Serenity, what has gotten into you? Are you going insane? If Queen Serenity can see her descents now. You have only a week left here before you are sent to the Crystal Tokyo. Do you know how hard it'll be on you once they confirm that the princess has returned?" Ms. Heathway growled.

"Ms. Heathway, I'm trying, honestly." Amelia looked to her left, tears forming.

"Demo, not hard enough. You were sent here for your own protection and so you could learn the history of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth." Ms. Heathway sighed.

"Demo, I already know! I know of how Sailor Moon defeated Galaxia! I know how everything came to be! Stop saying this like I don't know what's going on when I do!" Amelia said not noticing that she yelled at the end.

Out of frustration, she walked away.

"Amelia!" yelled Ms. Heathway. "Come back here now!" she commanded.

Amelia did something not so woman like and yelled, "Fuck you!"

She ran out the school. Into the woods hoping no one finds her. Amelia glanced around the woods. She knew they are probably sending people to look for her. She froze when she heard something crack. Like a tree branch. Turning quickly she found herself being grabbed by her neck before everything went black.

* * *

Amelia eyes fluttered opened. Her arms for some reason were in the air.

She looked up. She was chained to the ceiling! The pain in her arms was just starting.

Then she heard voices.

"We've found the water scout. Should we send her?" husky man's voice.

"It'll save us so yes." Said a female's voice.

"Demo, I doubt she knows she holds such a power." a Man again.

"Let's erase her memories and send her back, it'll help." The woman said.

"_Are they talking about me?"_ Amelia thought.

Then the door opened and the white light filled the room.

A woman with honey blonde hair, crystal pink eyes, and pale skin walked in followed by a man with chestnut brown short hair, tan skin, and brown eyes.

"Amelia Elizabeth Serenity. Descent of Neo Queen Serenity. I hereby send you back into the past to save Crystal Tokyo before the death of you mother Queen Felicia. With no memories of you powers of this time. Gomensai Princess." The woman said before touching Amelia's head. Then a painful piercing blue light engulfed Amelia. In addition, everything was gone and forgotten.

"We trust you to succeed Amelia." The man said.

* * *

Amelia's head was down in a classroom knocked out sleeping. The male teacher walked quietly to her while some classmates giggled silently.

He held a meter stick before slapping it against her head.

"YOUCH!" squealed Amelia. "What you do that for?" she rubbed her head.

"Amelia Tsukino. Honestly how can you concentrate on your test when you were sleeping?"

"Because I was resting my eyes duh. I mean I can't look at this without my eyes being strong." Amelia made an excuse.

That is when the bell rung. Amelia eyes widen. "NOOO!" she screamed.

The teacher only chuckled picking her test up as the students laughed leaving the classroom.

"Mr. Owl! Can't I retake it afterschool?" Amelia asked in shock mood.

Mr. Owl pointed to the board.

Amelia looked before sweat dropping. In big bold black it read: **NO RETAKES**

"That wasn't there before." Amelia pouted.

"I put it up there right when you went to sleep." Mr. Owl smirked.

"What. You cheater that's not fair." Amelia pouted.

"Goodbye Amelia." Mr. Owl waved.

Amelia grabbed her things before whispering, "That's why your name is Stewart Owl now. Nerd."

He heard.

"Amelia…" he growled.

Amelia smiled uneasily.

* * *

"Detention again, Amelia. Keep comments like that to yourself." She mumbled to herself putting her books in her locker.

"Talking to yourself again, Amelia?" three girls apporached. The one who spook had orange hair in curls to her chest, emerald green eyes, and fair skin.

"Like really Daisy I am not in the mood for you trying to bully me. So bye, you dismissed." Amelia growled slamming her locker. She went to push through the two other girls but they grabbed her arms.

One name was October; she had waist length jet-black hair, tan skin and violet eyes.

The other was Molly; she had shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes.

Amelia had a frustrated look on her face. She began struggling when a man stopped in front of them. He had dark red hair, tan skin, and red eyes. All four of them froze. This school was an all girls private school. There are only two men that work here. That was Mr. Owl and their gym teacher, Tim. This school was only for talented or gifted girls. Moreover, Amelia was the last to attend. Nevertheless, this man scared them. He did not belong. In addition, what he was holding scared them the most. In his hand was a device to drain their powers they had locked away. Amelia thought fast. "Duck!" she yelled at the girls. The girls ducked quickly as Amelia swung her book bag at the man. The man however caught the bag with no problem. Amelia tried to jerk the bag back to her but he overpowered her and swung it over his shoulder with Amelia holding onto it.

October and Daisy let out a piercing scream as the man shot the weapon at Molly. Molly held fell backwards as her body began jerking from side to side. The energy Molly held began flowing into a container the man held. "STOP IT!" Amelia screamed tackling the man. He let out an oof. Suddenly the alarm in the school went off. Amelia was pounding her fists on the man's face when October grabbed her arm.

"We gotta go! Molly, she's…She's dead!" She cried.

"There is more coming!" yelled Daisy pointing. Amelia, Daisy, and October quickly got up and ran from the spot. October grabbed the container from the man.

"Bastard!" she yelled following Amelia and Daisy.

Amelia, Daisy, and October ran up flights of stairs knowing going down would only lead to running into more of them.

"This way!" Amelia told them running through a door. The door leads to the top of their school. All three of their eyes widen in shock. Everywhere smoke was coming from houses and people were screaming.

"It's the fall of the Earth Kingdom." October mummbered.

"We are being invaded by Swamis." Daisy walked forward.

"What are Swamis?" Amelia asked.

October and Daisy looked at her. "Swamis are like sailor knights. Demo, they are supposed to be good. Demo, Chaos turned them. They are powerful. Stronger than sailor scouts. They are currently under Chaos' control." Daisy said.

"I've heard that one of these knights is trying to pursue a princess from the future. Whom we do not know. All we know is she is very powerful." October said.

"Is that even possible?" Amelia asked.

"Yes it is. It's time traveling." October said.

That is when they heard the door fling open. Amelia gasped along with October and Daisy.

A man with long waist length dark red hair in a tight braid, tan skin, and emerald green eyes walked out. A girl with shoulder length red hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes followed.

"If you want to get out of here safely you are gonna have to work for it." She said.

"And who are you?" October glared at her.

"I am Paris and this is my brother Fang. Now let's go." Paris said.

Amelia, Daisy, and October looked at each other before agreeing.

"Say hello to Fantasy!" Paris pointed in the air as a black and red airship landed on the building.

The doors opened. Paris skipped and ran onto the ship followed by October and Daisy who only ran.

"What are you waiting for?" Fang walked to Amelia.

"I don't belong here in this world do I?" Amelia said, rubbing her shoulder. It was burning badly. Fang looked at her shoulder to see a crescent moon mark in graved there.

"No…You don't. Demo, you are here. Now let's go." He said after thinking.

Amelia nodded as she jogged on to the airship. Fang followed her only to look back at the sky before boarding.

"_The adventure begins here. Her story is just getting started."_


End file.
